The present invention relates to a chain saw control with devibration members between an engine part and a handle part of the chain saw body.
Prior art arrangements, for turning, for example, a throttle have the shape of a lever and a Bowden cable or a system of links by which setting movements are transfered from a finger grip to the shaft of the throttle. Due to the fact that the engine is not rigidly connected to the handles but suspended in the devibration members it can make a relative movement to the handles when operating and carrying the saw. When making a direct connection between the throttle of the carburetor, and the finger grip control (gas control) by means of a link those members have the disadvantage of providing involuntary throttle settings when the handle carries out such a movement relative to the engine. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,425 Swedish Patent Publication SE-458513) an arrangement is described where said disadvantage is eliminated by the fact that the gas control bearing is made in oblong holes and completed with a curve guide, both in the rear handle of the chain saw. When the handle is making a relative movement towards the engine the gas control can move a corresponding distance in the bearing without the throttle in the carburetor being influenced in its idle position. This previous arrangement is primarily intended for a connection in the form of a link between the carburetor and the gas control. An arrangement provided with a Bowden cable, where similar properties can be obtained, is presented in the present invention.